Photograph
by animegalnya
Summary: Based on the chapter picture for the last chapter of the manga in volume six. Rated only for Mitsuru saying two cuss words. Just a cute Mahiru and pals one-shot.


Hiya! Ok, remember the chapter picture for the last chapter of the series? With the picutre of Mahiru and the gang with the paper charms? Well, this is based on that. It takes place after the end of the manga. Mahiru talked about going home for a while, so this takes place the day she gets back to the Moonshine. I haven't written a Crescent Moon fanfic in a while so please go easy on me. And, of course, this is a Mahiru and Mitsuru fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Photograph

Mitsuru waited impatiently at the bar, tapping his fingers on the countertop.

"Chill out, Mitsuru. She'll be here any minute." Nozomu said, sweeping the floors.

Mahiru was supposed to be there at 6:00 pm, and it was now 6:15 pm, and Mitsuru was going crazy. He had talked to her on the phone, but he hadn't seen his girlfriend for two weeks.

The door opened and the descendant of the princess walked in, suitcase in hand, smiling. "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

"Mahiru!" Nozomu and Akira shouted, running over to her.

Mitsuru walked out from behind the bar.

Mahiru hugged her friends.

Misoka approached them and bowed slightly, smiling. "Good to have you back, princess."

Mahiru smiled and bowed slightly back. "It's good to see you all. I've missed you." she noticed Mitsuru standing behind them all and smiled at him. She walked past her friends and stood in front of her boyfriend. "Hello, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey."

Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka went upstairs to give them their privacy.

Mitsuru hugged Mahiru when he was sure they were upstairs. "I've missed you."

Mahiru hugged him back. "I've missed you, too, Mitsuru." she looked at him and he looked at her. They leaned forward at the same time and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. They pulled apart, but kept their faces only a couple inches apart from each other. "…I can't believe we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend."

Mitsuru kissed her forehead. "Me, neither. I think I started falling for you after you saved my life."

Mahiru smiled. "I think I started falling for you then, too."

Mitsuru picked up her suitcase. "I'll help you unpack."

"Thanks." Mahiru held his hand as they walked upstairs to her room.

After they unpacked, Nozomu knocked on Mahiru's door.

"Come in!" Mahiru said.

Nozomu opened the door. "Hey, Oboro and Katsura are back from the Moon Palace to visit. Come downstairs and say hi."

The three of them walked downstairs to find the others standing in front of a camera on a camera stand.

"What's going on?" Mitsuru asked.

Katsura, currently a woman, smiled. "We decided it'd be nice to take a group picture while we're all here."

Mahiru smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Oboro set the timer on the camera and they all got in front of it.

"Come on, Mitsuru!" Mahiru patted the seat next to her.

Mitsuru sighed and gave in, trudging over to the seat.

"Smile everybody!" Nozomu said.

Everybody smiled, minus Mitsuru who kind of pouted, as the camera clicked.

"Mahiru!" a little boy with horns ran out of the kitchen and into Mahiru's arms, followed by a woman with long hair.

Mahiru smiled. "Shirogane-san!"

Shirogane looked up at her, frowning. "You don't have to call me Shirogane'-san.' Right, Masumi?"

Masumi frowned. "It's how subjects address their emperor."

"I know, but Mahiru is my friend. Right, Mahiru?" Shirogane looked at Mahiru.

Mahiru smiled. "Of course."

After Mahiru had healed the young emperor, the two had become closer.

"So what were you doing?" Shirogane asked.

"Taking a photograph." Mahiru said.

"Can I be in one?" Shirogane asked.

Mahiru looked at Oboro, who smiled. "I don't see why not."

Oboro and Katsura moved out of the picture so it was just the demons and their princess.

Click.

"When do we get to see it?" Shirgoane asked.

"When I get the film developed." Oboro said.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Moon Palace?" Mahiru asked.

"We're just visiting really quick with uncle and Katsura. It's been two weeks since I've seen you." Shirogane said.

"It's been two weeks since she's seen any of us." Mitsuru grumbled.

Mahiru frowned. "Mitsuru…"

Mitsuru sighed. "Yeah, I know, I'm complaining. I'm going to my room." Mitsuru walked upstairs.

Shirogane looked confused. "What's his problem?"

"Oh, he's just being a big baby." Nozomu said.

"Your highness, would you like something to eat?" Akira asked.

Shirogane smiled. "Ok." the two walked into the kitchen.

Masumi approached Mahiru. "The emperor has been wanting to see you for a while now. After he lost his mother…well, he's told me that he looks to you as a sister-figure. I want you to know that."

Mahiru looked surprised. "Really? Wow…well, I'll do my best to help him in any way I can."

Masumi nodded. "Thank you."

Mahiru looked toward the stairs and sighed. "Excuse me." she walked upstairs and knocked on Mitsuru's door. "Mitsuru?"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Mahiru opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Mitsuru was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"Why are you moping?" she walked closer to his bed.

Mitsuru sighed. "I just…I just got you back…and already you're talking with everybody else more than me."

Mahiru understood. "Oh. Well, I didn't know that I'd see Shirogane today. You have to learn to share me, Mitsuru. And besides, I'm not an object."

Mitsuru looked at her. "I know that. I'm sorry."

Mahiru sat next to him on his bed and put her hand on his. "We're alone now. What do you want to do? I'm all yours."

Mitsuru thought about it. He leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed back.

They kissed for a while before pulling apart for air. Then they kissed again. They didn't even hear the door open. And then…

Click.

They pulled apart and looked toward the door where Nozomu and Akira stood, grinning, a camera in Nozomu's hand. "Aaaawwww!" They said in unison.

"Damn bat! Damn wolf! Give me that camera!" Mitsuru chased after them.

Mahiru laughed and thought, 'It's good to be back.'

Yeah! Please review!


End file.
